Captured
by neko-chansaysnyaa
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya x Reader LEMON oneshot


[A/N: Hi guys! It's been a while. I'm sorry for being inactive. Lately, I've been lacking the drive to write. I have ideas but I fail to organize them into a coherent concept. I'm unsure about a lot of things. I even thought that maybe I can't write anymore. But still, I'm trying. By the way, thank you so much for the reads, the votes, comments, and follows :) You guys are the best :D Though it was kinda hard for me to visualize Kuroko doing ecchi things, because he's too cute and looks so innocent, I hope you guys like it :3]

You slowly opened your eyes when you woke up from your sound dreamless slumber. It was already daybreak as warm, placid sunrays infiltrated your room's windows. Glancing at your side, you saw Kuroko who was still asleep. Your legs were tangled together, his arms wrapped around you in a delicate embrace, your bodies only covered by your blanket. The little red marks on your skin, the fine scratches on his back, and the dull pain you felt between your legs is what reminded you of last night, of the first night you shared together. It was a wonderful, blissful, passionate night. It was his first and yours as well. Being each other's first filled you with so much happiness and sense of honor.

You now slowly pulled yourself up in a sitting position, careful not to wake Kuroko up. You reached out for his shirt and your panties inside its breast pocket, which was stuck by the bed's headboard and put them on. Because you still felt a bit lazy to get up of the bed and you refused to leave him alone, you stayed with him and made him rest his head on your lap then you softly ran your fingertips across his fair creamy skin.

After being together for almost a year, you got to know each other better. You can't help but to fall for him more and more each day. You took a glance at his picture on your bedside table, something that made you reminisce about that instance which brought you together.

_You had always loved taking pictures for as long as you can remember. Your mom is a photographer by profession and you had always admired her. You also wanted to be a photographer that's why you were so happy when your parents gave you a camera as a birthday present when you were still a kid. Your mom even taught you about photography and you proved to be natural for the art._

_Every time you take pictures you feel happy. Subjects like plants, animals, and sceneries really interest you, but you like taking pictures of people the most. But not just usual pictures of people, you love taking pictures of other people without them being aware of it. In short, 'stealing' photos. But that was not because you do it to make fun of them but that was probably because for you those stolen photos capture the __**real**__ emotions of people and not the __**mask**__ that hides them._

_Because of your passion for the art, you joined the Photography Club of Seirin High School. After some time, you proposed to create a page where stolen photos of the students of Seirin are uploaded and the upperclassmen eventually approved and the page was called '__S__eirin __S__tolen __S__hots'. The said page garnered great interest and popularity among the students._

_After you had taken photos of almost every student of your school, there's someone who's not really a stand-out but greatly piqued your interest._

_His expression is always blank. His round, bright blue eyes always cast a blank gaze. It feels as if he is looking through a person's soul. You can never figure out what's going on his mind. You never saw him smile, laugh, frown, cry, or get angry in particular. And he never fails to escape your sight but somehow you managed to outsmart him and to take photos of him. Although you have taken a lot of pictures of him already, but not one reveal his real expressions, his real emotions. That's why you wanted to see his real face. You wanted to see more of him, __**the real him**__._

_It was snack break. You were on your seat, sipping on your strawberry milk when suddenly a familiar voice called out and snapped you out of your thoughts._

"_Um… [Last Name]-san." He said in his usual toneless manner._

"_Kyaa! How long have you been there?!" you exclaimed._

"_Since you returned from the cafeteria to buy your drink… by the way [Last Name]-san, there is something I want to ask for."_

"_What is it, Kuroko-kun?" you asked._

"_Please delete my photo in 3S." He straightforwardly said._

"_I'm sorry but I can't do that. I'm not the one who manages the page."_

"_Is that so? But still, you're a member of the Photography Club, I am sure you can do something to have my photo removed. Please [Last Name]-san."_

"_Well…I guess you're right. But why do you want it removed? Your photo is not embarrassing at all."_

_The photo looks like this: Kuroko is walking along, his schoolbag hung on his shoulder, his eyes fixed on a small book he was reading with his usual blank facade._

"…_I'm just not comfortable with it posted online."_

_The school bell rang and the next period art teacher arrived and that ended your conversation. Then the teacher discussed about photography, the topic for that day. The class then ended with your teacher giving a project that has to be done by pairs. One will be the photographer and the other will be the subject. He made the pairings by making you draw lots and by sheer coincidence, you picked number 11 — the same number Kuroko picked._

"_Let's do our best, [Last Name]-san." He said to you._

"_Of course."_

_After classes, it was time for club activities. The two of you agreed on talking about the project after the club activities. Kuroko excused himself and proceeded to the gym where the basketball club practices. You also took your leave to drop by the Photography Club's room._

_You now went to the gym, after doing your tasks in the Photography Club, to see that the Basketball Club's practice is still ongoing. The freshmen are going against the upperclassmen in a practice mini game. You felt thankful bringing your camera with you and took photos of them, especially Kuroko._

"_They look so happy…"_

_You could only watch in astonishment seeing them play. The close game ended in favor of the freshmen. _

_You smiled in content as you reviewed the photos you took._

_Their coach blew the whistle with a sharp shrill sound. "Good work everyone. Have enough rest and don't be late for tomorrow's practice. That's all."_

"_Thank you so much." The basketball club members said in unison._

_You exited the gym and decided to wait for Kuroko outside._

"_[Last Name]-san, let's go."_

"_Kyaaa! Uh…sure. Anyway, don't go sneaking from behind me. You're giving me a heart attack."_

"_Sorry. But I have been there for a while already. It's just that you failed to notice me."_

"_Is that so? Sorry."_

"_Yes. By the way, I saw you at the gym. Were you watching us?"_

"_Uh…yeah… I thought that it's boring if I just wait for you outside so I decided to watch you play. It looks fun…basketball…"_

"_It really is. Anyway, where are we going to discuss about the project?"_

"_Uh…Why don't you come over with me to my house?" and Kuroko just responded with a nod._

_The two of you then walked on your way to your house when a sudden heavy downpour drenched you both. Since you and he didn't bring an umbrella, you took shelter on a nearby waiting shed._

_There you stood under the waiting shed but since your clothes and hair got already wet and the cold breeze is not helping, you can't help but to shiver from the chill you're feeling. Kuroko, with his keen sense of observing people, noticed your dilemma. He took off his gakuran _[A/N: This is the black jacket with standing collar they wear as uniform.]_ and wrapped it around your freezing self._

_You looked at him with grateful eyes but can't help but to feel embarrassed from his selfless gesture._

"_Thanks but how about you?" you said to him._

"_I am fine. Besides I just can't leave you freezing like that." His gentle words brought a light blush tainting your cheeks._

_After a couple of minutes, the rain finally stopped. The two of you then resumed walking towards your home._

"_I'm home."_

"_Welcome back [Name]." Your mom greeted you._

"_Good afternoon [Last Name]-san." the blue-haired lad politely greeted your mother._

"_Oh! Since when have you been there?!" your mom exclaimed, obviously startled by the azure-head guy's 'sudden' appearance._

"_I was here from the start [Last Name]-san. I am sorry if I startled you. I am Kuroko Tetsuya. It is nice to meet you."_

"_I'm sorry too. [Name], you did not tell me you brought a friend. That's kind of rare."_

"_Well…sort of… He's my classmate Kuroko-kun."_

"_It's nice to meet you, too. So you are Kuroko-kun… [Name] told me a lot about y—"_

"_MOM?!"_

"_Okay okay. Anyway please do feel at home Kuroko-kun. [Name] I'll have to leave today for a photo shoot at [Far Place]. I won't be home for a few days. Be good and accommodate him well. Then, I'll be leaving."_

"_Bye Mom. Have a safe trip."_

_After your mother left, the atmosphere in your home became so quiet between the two of you._

"_Uh… Come. Have a seat. I'll just get you a towel and prepare some coffee to warm us up."_

"_Okay. Pardon for the intrusion."_

_Kuroko noticed the numerous framed photos displayed in your living room. But there is one certain photo which got his interest, a photo of two boys, one light blue haired and the other has brownish orange hair. The ginger-haired boy carried a basketball in his left hand while his other hand is inside his pocket. On the other hand, the light-blue haired boy is carrying a backpack and both of them are enjoying a cold treat. _[A/N: See Kuroko no Basuke Manga Chapter 215 :)]

_You returned to the living room, now dressed in your usual house clothes, carrying a tray with two steaming mugs of coffee with a towel on top of your shoulder and you noticed that Kuroko is somewhat lost in his thoughts. You set the tray on top of the table and called out to him._

"_Kuroko-kun is there something wrong?" you asked._

"_I was just wondering [Last Name]-san, do all the photos here was taken by you?" he replied to you with a question._

_You shook your head in response, "Some were Mom's and the others were mine."_

"_Then, how about this one?" he pointed towards the picture of the two boys._

"_Oh that one? That's one of the photos I took that summer vacation, when I was just starting to learn how to use a camera. Why did you ask?" and when you turned to look at him, you could not believe your eyes at first but he really had a nostalgic look in his azure eyes._

"_That was me…and my friend Ogiwara-kun…" he mumbled. When you set a glance at the said photograph you recognized the baby blue-haired boy as Kuroko himself. Then you realized why you thought he looked familiar when you first met him in class._

"_Wow… What a coincidence! Now that you mention it…where is he now?" you blurted out all of a sudden._

"…_I do not know. I have not seen nor talked to him for so long. The last time I went to his school, his teammate told me that he transferred." Kuroko replied. His voice sounded really sad._

"_I'm sorry. I think I should have not asked you about it."_

"_No. You don't have to apologize [Last Name]-san…But knowing him, I am sure he's doing fine."_

"_Maybe you're right…You know, you really looked happy at that time and a while ago, when I watched your practice with the basketball club, you look as happy—no, maybe even happier than that time. I'm happy because even if Ogiwara-kun left, you found new friends you can happily play basketball with." You gave him a small smile._

_And surprisingly he returned the gesture and smiled back at you._

"_Thank you [Last Name]-san."_

"_No problem Kuroko-kun… Um, here's a towel for you. I think you should dry yourself first. You might catch a cold. If you need to go change your clothes," you pointed towards the end of the living room, "You can use the room on the second door on your left." _

"_Thank you." Taking out his extra clothes from his bag, he excused himself to get changed. You now sipped on your coffee as you wait for him to return._

_After brainstorming with Kuroko, you both finally came up with something. Well, not that you have a definite plan for your project but you agreed upon something. Since Kuroko told you that he feels a bit embarrassed and awkward to pose in front of the camera and you would like to capture a photo of him as he is, he agreed to let you take a picture of him while doing something that he likes._

_Since it is getting late, Kuroko excused himself to go home._

"_Wait, Kuroko-kun. Why don't you stay for dinner?" you suggested._

"_Thank you for the offer but I guess I really need to go." He politely declined._

"_Please…" you insisted. "It's a bit lonely… to eat alone…" you mumbled to yourself._

"_Okay, if you really insist, [Last Name]-san." He gave you a little smile. Kuroko does not want you to be sad because of him. It's just him being a sweet guy._

"_Yay! Thanks."_

_After dinner, he bid goodbye to you._

"_Thank you [Last Name]-san. I will be going now."_

"_Kuroko-kun, thank you too. Be careful on your way home."_

_[The Next Day]_

_It was now time for club activities. You dropped by the gym to watch the basketball club's practice and to take photos of Kuroko for the project. But so far none of the pictures you've taken satisfies you._

_It was their break and you saw him stepped outside the gym with a puppy tagging along him so you decided to follow him. He went to wash his face and sat down the edge of the fountain to dry himself up. That was then you decided to approach him._

"_Kuroko-kun, smile~" you called out to him and he indeed looked up at you. As soon as he looked at you, you managed to take a picture of him._

_You really liked the picture you took. Kuroko looked so adorable, as always. The look on his face reflects innocence and gentleness. Plus the puppy looks so cute too as it was playfully tugging on Kuroko's face towel with its mouth. You can't help but to giggle to yourself._

"_[Last Name]-san, that is unfair. May I see it too?" Kuroko said._

_You sat beside him and showed him his photo. "You look so cute, right?" you blurted out without thinking, making you feel embarrassed of yourself._

"_Thank you… But calling a guy cute is somewhat…"_

"_My bad. But I honestly think you are cute Kuroko-kun."_

"_[Last Name]-san… someday I am going to show you that I am not just cute." Kuroko mumbled to himself. At that moment there was a faint glint on his eyes but you were not able to see it because you were preoccupied with petting the puppy._

"_Hmm? Come again?" you asked him as you continued to stroke the puppy's coat._

"_It was nothing. By the way [Last Name]-san, is this the photo we are going to submit?"_

"_For me this is perfect. It captures you, just the way you are. What do you think?"_

"_If that is how you feel about it, then I do not have any complaint."_

"_Then it's now settled~ nee, what do you call this little one?" you inquired as you continued to stroke the small dog's fur._

"_Koganei-senpai named him Tetsuya Nigou. They say that he resembles me a lot."_

"_Ooh…they're right. Your eyes are totally similar. Plus you are both docile and nice too." Kuroko somewhat felt happy when you said that he is nice._

"_Arf!" Nigou barked cheerfully._

"_See, even Nigou-kun thinks so too." You chuckled. You peeked at Kuroko's expression only to see him slightly smiling._

"_Kuroko-kun, you should smile a bit more. You'll be more noticeable that way." You remarked._

"_But only your attention is the one I need." He thought to himself, but he still feels shy to voice out his real thoughts to you so he just replied with an "Is that so?"_

"_Yes. Though I don't hate the way you are right now." Your previous comment made Kuroko feel flustered. _

"_Thank you [Last Name]-san. I will try… to smile more often." He stood up and said, "I guess Nigou and I have to go. Our break time is now over."_

"_Okay… Umm… If you're not busy… can you drop by again later? Since Mom is still out, it's a bit lonely to stay at home… Let's do homework together… Is it okay with you?" _

_It's not that you're not used to being alone. Your Dad works overseas and occasionally when your Mom gets a project it's often out of town so you're left alone at home. You also don't have someone you can call a friend. You also have never been with someone for a considerable amount of time except for Kuroko. You are not close to anyone else in your class except him. You are used to be by yourself but this is the first time that you yearned for someone's company._

"_I understand. I will drop by later."_

"_Thank you Kuroko-kun."_

_That started it all. You often hanged out together. It's the first time that you felt so happy with another person, the first time that you felt that you're not alone anymore. You often dropped by his practice and also to their games to cheer for him and his team. He even introduced you to his family and they warmly treated you as if you are their new daughter._

_As days go by, you discovered his different sides, his unseen faces, the faces you have been wondering about before, and slowly you began to grow fonder of him and so he is towards you._

"_[Last Name]-san…"_

"_What is it?"_

"_Thank you for everything."_

"_Geez… What are you saying all of a sudden? If there's someone who must be more thankful, it's me. Because of you I don't feel alone anymore. I'm very thankful that I met you. Being with you made me so much happy."_

"_No it is me who must be more thankful. I am very thankful because you noticed me. Because I have a weak presence, I was afraid that one day I will be left alone. I wished that someday I will find someone who will notice me and accept me the way I am like the way my mother found my father. On that day, when you took that photo of me which was posted in 3S, I always believed that you are the one because amidst of the crowd of students you were the only one who took notice of my presence. [Last Name]-san ever since that day, I never took my eyes off of you." _

_You were tongue-tied at his confession, but something embarrassing popped into your mind, "Then you knew that I was taking pictures of you even after that?"_

"_Yes. I was watching you all the time after all."_

"_Crap! I must look like a creepy stalker." You cried internally to yourself._

"_Then that time we became partners on the photography project, I was happy to be given a chance to work with you. I was also happy that you felt comfortable that you opened up with me. You reached out to me, telling me that it feels sad to be alone. When you thought that I saved you from solitude, for me I was actually the one being saved." _

_Kuroko reached out for your hand and held it towards his chest, "You are very kind, caring and beautiful. You are also hardworking and passionate towards the things you love. [Last Name]-san, you are a wonderful lady." _

_You can feel his heart beating so fast inside his chest and you also feel the same with yours._

"…_I love you [Full Name]-san." Kuroko said to you with straight, affectionate eyes._

_You opened your mouth to speak, but you can't express what you feel into words. Your [color] eyes now began to blur with tears. You pounced onto him, wrapping your arms tightly around his frame as you cried onto his chest. You've never felt this happy before and it only shows as the incessant tears of joy from your eyes. Kuroko rubbed circles on your back, trying to calm you down._

"_I am sorry. It is okay if you cannot respond to me yet. I am willing to wait for your answer."_

"_No. You don't have to wait Kuroko-kun because I'll tell you right now… I'm in love with you too… I love you too Kuroko Tetsuya." And with that he pulled you into his chest in a warm embrace and you felt him kiss the top of your head. You squeezed him back in your own embrace before pulling away._

"_I love you." he said to you again._

"_I love you too." you replied sweetly smiling at him, "Ooh…You were quite talkative a while ago, weren't you?" you teased him, making him playfully pinch your cheeks in retaliation._

"_Those words are still not enough to express how much I love you but do not worry I will make sure I will make you feel the rest from now on." he promised you, making you blush._

_You two now began to do things that couples usually do. You both told your respective families about your relationship and they were happy for the both of you. You now both call each other on first name basis. From time to time he takes you to dates. He now holds your hand, embraces you, and even surprises you with kisses. Everything is going on smoothly for the both of you and you never felt this happy before. Kuroko is such a sweet guy and you can't ask for anything else. No— actually there's something you haven't done before, but you feel a bit embarrassed if you will be the one to initiate it. So you decided to wait for him._

_You went to the street basketball court where he usually practices. It was already dark yet you saw him doing some extra practice for shooting. He has been always working hard so you thought of surprising him._

"_Tetsuya, here." You handed him his favorite vanilla shake as you gently wiped off his sweat._

"_Thank you, [Name]-chan."_

"_How's your shooting practice with Aomine-san?" you inquired._

"_Everything was fine, [Name]-chan. I have been improving."_

"_I'm happy for you. By the way, Mom is out of town again; can you stay with me tonight?"_

"_Sure."_

_[At your home]_

_As soon as you closed the door, Kuroko pressed his soft lips against yours in a tender yet fervent kiss, his hands wrapped around your waist as he pulled you even closer, leaving you flabbergasted._

"_I missed you [Name]-chan." He breathed after he had pulled away._

"_I missed you too Tetsuya." You gave him a quick peck on his lips._

"_Since I have been busy because of practice, I missed spending time with you."_

"_It's okay. I understand. I know how much you love basketball and you can be assured that I'll support you in any way I can."_

"_I am so lucky to have a very understanding and supportive girlfriend like you."_

"_Aww… I'm also very lucky to have you Tetsuya."_

"_[Name]-chan…"_

"_What is it?"_

"_The truth is I asked Aomine-kun to teach me not only to shoot… I also asked him to teach me about __**something else**__…"_

"_What did you ask him to teach you?" you asked curiously._

"_I will demonstrate it to you, if you allow me." Kuroko had desire written all over his typically impassive face._

"_How about dinner?"_

"_Right now, I am hungry for something else [Name]-chan." He whispered huskily, causing a blush to creep onto your cheeks._

"_If it's you… I'll be glad to." You mumbled shyly._

_Kuroko once again claimed your lips in a passionate kiss. He then lifted you in his arms, in a bridal manner, and carried you into your room. He gently laid you down your bed and began to take your clothes off you. With dainty fingers, he took of your sailor uniform top then your skirt and discarded it down the bed._

"_Tetsuya…" you whimpered as you felt the cold air on your bare skin._

_Kuroko wrapped his arms around you to keep you from feeling cold. He fumbled on the hooks of your bra, having trouble in undoing them. You helped him by unfastening them by yourself. He pulled them off of you and the said article of clothing were now left and forgotten at the foot of the bed. His lips brushed once again on your lips and then moved downwards across your neck and shoulders, gently sucking and nipping on it once in a while, leaving a trail of little red marks. While his one hand is supporting your back, you felt the other one stroking your side, which gave you a tickling sensation. His hand finally reached your hips where your panties still hung around. He dragged them off, as his warm moist tongue assaulted your breasts, licking on them alternately. You saw your panties was now dangling on his finger before he put it inside his shirt's breast pocket, not minding how soaked it was. He released you from his hold to admire your bare body._

"_You are so beautiful, [Name]-chan." He said to you, blushing._

"_You're unfair, Tetsuya… I want to see you too…" _

_You reached for his shirt and pulled it off of him. You ran your fingers on his lean yet muscular chest and abdomen, earning a soft moan from your blue-haired lover. Your hands now latched on the waistband of his pants. You blushed darker as you noticed the prominent bulge on his crotch. You undone the button and the zipper and helped him shrug his pants off of him. You reached a whole new level of redness as he pressed your hand against his hardened member through his black and teal boxers. He guided your hand when he pulled his underwear off, freeing his erection. You looked away with a blushing face and tried to cover your exposed breasts and womanhood, due to embarrassment._

"_Am I unappealing, [Name]-chan?" he asked you with a disheartened expression._

"_No…You're very attractive Tetsuya… It's just that… it's embarrassing…."_

"_[Name]-chan, if you do not want to do this, it is all right. I will not force you or anything."_

"_Tetsuya… let's do it. You don't know how much I've been longing for you."_

"_Me too." Kuroko pulled you in for another kiss, but this time his tongue invaded your mouth, licking every nook and cranny and caressing your tongue. It's a kiss different from his usual gentle ones. Through that kiss, you felt his lust and desire for you._

"_[Name]-chan you taste like vanilla." He commented after he pulled away from the intense kiss._

_Kuroko pressed you down the bed and then he hovered over you, "You are making me crave for more." He said seductively to you. He now nuzzled on the crook of your neck and inhaled your scent. "You smell like vanilla too." That was probably because of your vanilla-scented soap._

_He now moved down to your chest and earnestly sucked on your nipple while your other breast was being tended to by his hands. He thoroughly kneaded your breast. You can't help but to squirm underneath him from delight._

"_Tetsuya you're like a baby…" you muttered when he switched to suck your another nipple._

_He just continued on his ministrations which sent wonderful sensations on your nerves. Kuroko caressed your thighs and then spread them apart, exposing your womanhood to him._

"_You are really wet down here." He bluntly commented._

"_Tetsuya!" You gasped as you felt him lick your pleasure button. Amused by your reaction he began to lap faster and harder, before finally engulfing your clit into his warm mouth. Your slim fingers tugged onto his soft baby blue locks when he gave your clit a rather hard suck. He now decided to slip his nimble tongue inside your moist cavern. He licked everywhere, not leaving any part untouched. And when he finally found that spot which made you tremble in pleasure, he focused on stimulating that point, poked it with his tongue, until he felt your walls twitch around him now. Before you know it, you came on his mouth and he drank all of your essence. He pulled away from your womanhood and licked off your remaining cum on his lips._

"_I love [Name]-chan's distinct taste." He told you with a straight face, which made you feel a bit flustered._

"…_I want to know your taste too, Tetsuya." You admitted bashfully._

_Kuroko now got off of you and sat down the bed with his back resting against the headboard. It was now your turn to crawl on top of him. You trailed your hands over his lean but softly-defined muscles of his abs, which made him tremble beneath your touch. You latched your mouth on his collarbone to leave your own mark on him then pressed tender kisses across his body. You now positioned your head between his legs. You grabbed his thick manhood and firmly stroked it back and forth, earning a pleasured groan from him. Motivated by his soft moans, you now put him inside your mouth. You sucked him off and at the same time you gently fondled his balls and the rest of his dick that could not fit in your mouth on your hands and squeezed them once in a while._

"_[N-Name]-c-chan…" Kuroko whimpered._

_You also occasionally used your teeth and gently graze them against his length. You even rubbed your tongue hard against his sensitive tip. With that particular hard suck which made his member convulse inside, you tasted a new substance in your mouth. It was sweet yet it has this distinct flavor you never experienced before. It was a taste uniquely him._

"_I love how you taste like, Tetsuya…" _

"_[Name]-chan… Is it okay for me to continue… for the __**main course**__?" he asked for your consent._

_You softly nodded at him, "…I'm all yours Tetsuya."_

_Kuroko pulled you up to his level, and claimed your lips in a burning passionate kiss. His hands settled on your back and flipped your positions, pinning you underneath him. He released your now red and bruised lips and looked at you affectionately. His usual blank impassive eyes mirrored something different, it reflected want and longing for you. His cheeks were dusted with a bright crimson hue. How you wished your eyes were like a camera, to be able to capture this rare expression of him._

_Kuroko grinded his hips against yours, causing his tip to brush against your folds. You felt shiver of pleasure ran down your spine from the faint contact._

"_I am now putting it in, [Name]-chan."_

"_It-It's my first time so please be gentle…" you pleaded. He gave you an assuring smile, "Actually, it is my first time too and I intend to be gentle with you [Name]-chan. I never want to do anything that could hurt you so just trust me."_

_With a roll of his hips, his member was fully inserted in your entrance, piercing through your maidenhead. A small trickle of blood flowed out of your womanhood. You scratched your nails against his back due to the pang of pain you felt. As he promised, he did it gently but his length and thickness stretched your entrance apart which made you feel uncomfortable._

"_It hurts Tetsuya…" you whimpered. Kuroko noticed the tears in your eyes. He cupped your cheek in his warm hand and kissed your tears away._

"_Sorry [Name]-chan. It will feel better, I promise." _

_He began to thrust his pelvis against yours in a deep gentle manner. As he continued to thrust in and out of you, his manhood slowly reached even deeper and farther inside you, touching those sensitive spots which made you feel a jolt of pleasure. You began to moan his name in delight, making him more inspired to please you more._

"_It feels hot and tight inside you [Name]-chan. You are starting to squeeze me tighter." He breathed out when he felt that your insides start to clench tighter around his cock._

"_Mmm… Tetsuya… Please… Faster…" and he did as you pleased, thrusting in a faster pace._

_With a certain deep and hard thrust on your g-spot, you felt a more intense wave of pleasure, which made you arch your back and cling to him closer. You buried your face on his shoulder as he continued to penetrate you in that spot and clawed on his back. You felt being closer and closer to the edge. And he felt the same._

"_[N-Name]-c-chan… you are squeezing me too much…"_

"_Tetsuya… I-I'm so… c-close…"_

"_Me… too…" Noticing that he's holding back not to come inside you, you said to him, "It's okay… Tetsuya… let it out… let it all out inside me…" Right after your confirmation, he spurted his warm milky semen inside of your womanhood. He came a lot and his cum overflowed as he still continued to thrust to finish you._

_You cried out his name as you reached the oblivion. Your walls contracted around his length and drenched it with your juices. Kuroko weakly pulled out his member out of you and collapsed on top of you, his face buried on your soft breasts. You gently stroked your fingers on his soft hair._

"_I love you Tetsuya."_

"_I love you too [Name]-chan…"_

_He slowly pulled himself up from you to lie beside you._

"_What's wrong?" you asked._

"…_I am just a bit disappointed with myself. I am supposed to be the one making you feel good yet I came first before you." you saw a slight pout on his face._

"_It's okay. I felt so great Tetsuya. There's nothing you should feel upset about. I don't really mind that you came first before me. Anyway, you need to rest. You always do your best in everything but you might end up hurting yourself." You pulled him back to you and let him rest his head on your chest. Then you pulled the blanket over your bodies._

"_Good night Tetsuya."_

_Little did you know, he already fell asleep because of your heartbeat's relaxing rhythm. _

_He must really need to work on his stamina._

Kuroko stirred on his sleep when he felt a gentle sensation against his skin as you gently caressed it.

"[N-Name]-chan?"

"Oh Tetsuya. I'm sorry. Did I wake you up?"

"No. It is all right. How long have you been awake?" he asked as he pulled himself from you.

"Not long a while ago. How was your sleep? Did you rest well?"

"Yes. I feel refreshed now." Kuroko now stood up from the bed and picked up his boxers and pants and put them on. That was that time when you noticed something interesting about him. You couldn't stop yourself from giggling.

"Tetsuya… your bed head is ridiculous as always." You commented while stifling a chuckle. You saw him look back at you, a cute pout forming on his lips. He looked just so cute. You grabbed your phone and immediately snapped a picture of him, making you break out on fits of laughter.

"Hey [Name]-chan delete that photo."

"No way. You look so cute here Tetsuya…" you gasped in between giggles. He tackled you on the bed, struggling to snatch your phone from your grasp, making you giggle louder. Since you managed to put your phone out of his reach, he now began to tickle your sides.

"Tetsuya… Hahahaha… please… stop that…" you burst out of laughter.

"No. Not until you delete that photo." He tickled you harder.

Your scuffle was put to a cease when your stomachs growl in protest. After all, you both did not eat dinner last night.

He got off of you and reached his hand to you to help you get up.

"Firstly, let's get something to eat [Name]-chan."

"I think you're right."

[A/N (again XD): It's been so long since the last time I wrote something like this. I can't help but to feel embarrassed. *hides* Anyway, don't be shy to tell me what you think about this one :)]


End file.
